deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri Petrenko
Dimitri Petrenko was born in the Soviet Union in 1923. When he was 19, his city of Stalingrad was invaded by Nazi Germany. Petrenko's squad was pinned down in a fountain and save for him and another soldier named Viktor Reznov they were all massacred. Reznov was a sniper who could not use his sniper rifle due to a missing finger, so he instructed Petrenko in its use. The two fought their way through Stalingrad and came upon General Amsel, who Petrenko assassinated. The pair were separated for a few years until they met again in Seelow heights in Germany. The two fought their way through Germany to Berlin where Petrenko was wounded by a soldier on top of the Reichstag or German parliamentary building. Petrenko succeeded in planting the flag, but the war wasn't over for them yet. The two were promoted and redeployed to the Arctic circle to assist in General Dragovich's capture of Nova 6. Petrenko came to an unfortunate end when Dragovitch, who wanted to see what the Nova 6 did to humans, had it tested on Petrenko and others. Battle vs. John Price and John MacTavish alongside Viktor Reznov (by So-Pro Warrior) Soap and Price: Dimitri and Reznov: Soap and Price are in Somalia looking for Makarov meanwhile Reznov and Dimitri are mysteriously transported to Somalia and believe that Dragovich has somhow brought them there and they begin searching for him. While searching in a hotel Reznov and Dimitri see them and think they are with Dragovich and while Reznov takes out his PPSh-41 Dimitri takes out his Mosin Nagant and when Price and Soap get into sight they both open fire. They miss and Soap and Price get into cover and start returning fire with their M4A1's. The shootout continues on for 2 minutes until Price tells Soap that they should split up and while Soap heads up the stairs Price enters a elevator and heads towards the top floor with Reznov heading after Price and telling Dimitri to head after Soap. While running up the staris Dimitri sees Soap and fires missing Soap and tosses his Mosin Nagant pulling out his Double Barrel Shotgun and continuing up the stairs meanwhile Soap takes out his M1014 holstring his M4A1 and waits at a door for Dimitri to come up the staris. As Dimitri moves into Soap's sight Soap fires his Shotgun but misses with Dimitri firing one round from his Shotgun grazing Soap's arm. Soap retreats and turns around to see Dimirti pop out and fire his last round missing Soap who charges at Dimitri since he is out of ammo, and as he turns Dimitri grabs his gun headbuts him and then kicks him against the wall. Soap retaliates as he kicks the shotgun out of Dimitri's hand and then tackles him and begins to continuously puch Dimitri in the face and then picks up Dimitri and throws him down the stairs and picks up the M1014 and as Dimitri gets up Soap fires a round hitting Dimitri who continues to stand and staggers towards him. So Soap takes tosses his M1014 and takes out his M4A1 and fires 10 rounds into Dimitri killing him . Meanwhile on the rooftop Price has his M14 EBR trained at the door to the roof and soon sees Reznov's hat and fires only for it to be Reznov sticking his gun out and quickly heads to cover being fired at by Price and as soon as Reznov gets to cover pulls out his DP28 and fires at Price with a bullet knocking the M14 out of Price's hands who takes out his PKP Pecheneg and returns fire at Reznov. The two continue to fire at each other until Reznov rusn out of ammo and takes out his Tokarev TT-33 and sneaks around to Prices right side and sees Price and fires 2 shots at Price with the shots hitting him in the chest and only injuring him. Reznov walks over to Price who is bleeding and tells him "Tell Dragovich when you see him in h*** that you tried your best" "What the bloddy h*** are you talking about" Price replies "Enough of your tricks time to die" Reznov yells only to be tackled by Soap to the ground. Reznov kicks Soap off of him and puts 1 round into Soap's stomach and falls down yelling in pain. As Reznov is recovering Soap sees Price and slides his M1911 to Soap and as Reznov walks over to Price Soap picks up the M1911 and fires 6 rounds into Reznov killing him Reznov's body then falls of the roof to the ground below and Soap gets up to help Price. As he gets to him Soap knows that Price is dying so he gives him back his M1911 and says "For the Task Force" "For the Task Force" Price replies as he dies from lost of too much blood . Soap then radios Nikolai and says "Nikolai I nned pickup at my coordinates Price is dead" "I'm on my way" Nikolai replies. Winner: Soap and Price Expert's Opinion Soap and Price won because they were better trained, had more combat experience, better tactics, better hand-hand combat and the better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Daniel Jackson (by MilitaryBrat) Two Sergeants are leading patrols into a bombed out city. One American, another Russian. The American patrol is coming in through the forrest and the Russian patrol through a dirt road on the outskirts of town. "Hey Sarge," Jackson says to his Sergeant. "Who're those troops coming into town?" "Take a look through your scope and see for yourself Jackson." Jackson peeks through his scope and cannot identify them. "I don't know Sarge. They ain't American though. and they ain't Brits or French either. Maybe Germans in disguise?" "Maybe, drop one of them and see what they do." "Oh my Lord, assist in my aim" Jackson prays as he lines up a soldier in his sights. He pulls the trigger and a .30-.06 round tears through the throat of a Soviet." Jackson:4 Petrenko:3 "Damnitt!!! Where the hell did that come from?" The Soviet Sergeant screamed in his native tounge. As they ducked for cover amidst the sniper fire that wounds another soldier. "I do not know Sergeant," the wounded Soviet answered. "Maybe we've come into contact with the fascists." "Must be it. Petrenko take cover in that bakery and provide covering fire." The soldiers displaced and fought their way towards the center of town. The Americans do the same, and lob grenades while providing covering fire. They manage to kill the wounded Soviet, while also losing a soldier to a shot through the heart. Jackson: 3 Petrenko: 2 Petrenko reloads after that last kill. However the American Sergeant finds him and closes the distance. Petrenko attempts to kill him with his rifle, but the Sergeant is quicker. He knocks it out of Petrenko's hands and unsheathes his knife. Petrenko however is quicker and slices the American's hamstrings and biceps with his NR40. Then he slits his throat and throws him out the window. Jackson: 2 Petrenko: 2 Jackson spots the Soviet Sergeant and delivers a bullet to the brain while speaking the "Hail Mary" just after the Sergeant emptied his Tokarev into an American. Jackson: 1 Petrenko: 1 The remaining snipers displaced and looked for each other, however Jackson found Petrenko first. He lined up his shot, and shot what he thought was Petrenk right through the nose. However this was just a ruse, as Jackson discovered when he went to the body and saw that it was one he already killed. He realized he had been set up and quietly said a prayer while he waited for death, which Petrenko dealt out to him. WINNER: Petrenko Expert's Opinion While Jackson was certainly a skilled sniper and a crackshot with his Springfield, he was simply outgunned in this fight. Petrenko was more experienced and more brutal over his foe. Add in a superior bladed weapon and explosive and you have Dimitri Petrenko as your winner. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Snipers Category:Asian Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites